priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Chiri Tsukikawa
is a character that appears in the start of Season 3, when Laala Manaka is put in charge of giving her a tour of PriPara and starting her Idol career. Originally, Chiri was a Lovely-type who used Twinkle Ribbon. Later in the season, she is revealed to have switched type and brand, and is now a Celeb-type using Dear Crown. She also used Chiri Shanshan whenever Pepper put her salivia on her. Appearance Chiri has a fair complexion and light purple eyes with a slant. She is younger than Laala and appears to be short, with her uniform being too big for her. She has long, straightened pale brown hair with bangs that appear messy with a part on each side and uneven forelocks, with the right side straightened and long, while the left is short and messy. She has a straightened cowlick that droops down over her bangs, and wears short straightened twin-tails. In PriPara, she remains shorter than Laala but is shown to be taller than normal. Her hair is slightly lengthened and she gains a brown rabbit hair ornament. Later in the season, her new form appears. Her hair, now lengthened, is dark teal with her twin-tails straightened and is held by a thick braid. Her eyes are electric blue. Personality Chiri is a gentle and somewhat shy young girl. She is easily excited and shows an interest in Idols. As a Celeb Idol, she is arrogant and demanding. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - She was shown admiring Laala throughout her debut and seems to look up to her. *[[Non Manaka|'Non Manaka' '']]- Her teammates in NonSugar *'Pepper Taiyou' - Her teammates in NonSugar Significant Coords *Wonderland Brownie Coord - Her previous casual coord within PriPara. *Beautiful Elegant Coord-Her new casual coord inside PriPara. *NonSugar Elegant Coord - Her team coord in NonSugar. *Dear Crown Cyalume Coord - Her first cyalume coord. *Super Cyalume NonSugar Coord - Her super cyalume coord in NonSugar. Etymology '''Tsukikawa '(月川) - Tsuki '(月) means moon, and '''Kawa '(川) means river. '''Chiri' '(ちり) - doesn't have any spesific meaning due her name written in hiragana. However, it could hint on "chili", a spice fruit in English, due to her companion's name "Pepper". Trivia *Her spiritual animal is a peacock. *Chiri contrasts Pepper Taiyou in several ways. **Chiri's coords are dark or soft pastels, while Pepper's appear to be bright. **Chiri's eyes and hair have colors, while Pepper's are warmer. **Chiri has long hair, while Pepper has short hair. **The "tsuki" (月) in her name means "moon", while Pepper's surname means "sun". **Chiri's real persona is gentle and reserved, while Pepper's is bright and excitable. * Her birthday falls on November 15th, so her zodiac is Scorpio. **November 15 is Kimono Day in Japan. *Although when her assigned brand was Twinkle Ribbon, her casual coord was Wonderland Brownie Coord, a coord from Marionette Mu. *Chiri is the first known Idol to change her Type and preferred brand. *Chiri is afraid of spiders. * When Usacha imagined her, Pepper, and Non as 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', she was paper. *Interestingly, Her Rosette Compact is Purple instead of the normal green. **In Episode 113, She is seen talking to someone telling her it's not time for her debut. **In Episode 116, the voice is heard telling Chiri to go to Pripara. **In Episode 117, it revealed that the voice was Janice, Jewlie's younger sister. *Chiri is one of the few idols shown with an item other than her microphone when posing before using a Making Drama. Gallery Official Art Anime Screenshots 05ec6d19-s.jpg F79ef8bc-s.jpg C671bb3b-s.jpg C3f660cd-s.jpg Bbe30c5f-s.jpg A19f1168-s.jpg 65308f4d-s.jpg 40099f4a-s.jpg 549f9b0e-s.jpg 231b4581-s.jpg 94e8a218-s.jpg 83c3b9f1-s.jpg 80f66191-s.jpg 60c5f0dc-s.jpg 1459596842_2_10_7dd36771c56748c14448096f93eeda52.jpg tumblr_oj42l4Drpj1r1206jo1_1280.png|Chiri eyecatch tumblr_oj42l4Drpj1r1206jo2_1280.png|Idol Chiri eyecatch 962f0cba.jpg 2cc3f321.jpg D2bba900.jpg 9c49d4d3.jpg D533188e.jpg 9465bdf3.jpg Efa4f233.jpg 597cbbbd.jpg E537e954.jpg 240ee1d6.jpg 0d064860.jpg F9fe395a.jpg 08a31464.jpg A5b729dc.jpg 420f86d2.jpg 6805c3af.jpg 09ccbc2b.jpg D19e8dca.jpg C4oPIq0UoAIHyI-.jpg 3fdf735e.jpg 5c891279.jpg D1c7b0c5.jpg B01b13e7.jpg 6590479a.jpg 165e60a9.jpg 34b3c179.jpg A25760e6.jpg 95599e5b.jpg 67ddcdf6.jpg C4nU BbUEAAHzjK.jpg C4nUKkfUcAAxsuO.jpg C4vJMHPVcAAu7ZP.jpg C4vI5yOUYAABBX8.jpg C4vI0MEVcAAzn11.jpg C4vLVPtVUAEQX4X.jpg C4vJk IUEAAiGx9.jpg Tumblr olgy1aXvV81ss352ko10 1280.png Pripara133-114.jpg Pripara133-112.jpg Pripara128-94.jpg Pripara128-93.jpg Pripara128-92.jpg Pripara128-90.jpg Pripara128-87.jpg Pripara128-85.jpg Pripara128-83.jpg Pripara128-76.jpg Pripara128-66.jpg Pripara128-59.jpg Pripara128-56.jpg Pripara128-54.jpg Pripara128-53.jpg Pripara128-46.jpg Pripara128-45.jpg Pripara128-34.jpg Pripara128-10.jpg Pripara126-92.jpg Pripara126-88.jpg Pripara126-86.jpg Pripara126-85.jpg Pripara126-80.jpg Pripara126-79.jpg Pripara126-75.jpg Pripara126-73.jpg Pripara126-72.jpg Pripara126-71.jpg Pripara126-68.jpg Pripara126-67.jpg Pripara126-66.jpg Pripara126-61.jpg Pripara126-59.jpg Pripara126-58.jpg Pripara126-57.jpg Pripara126-48.jpg Pripara126-47.jpg Pripara126-46.jpg Pripara126-45.jpg Pripara126-44.jpg Pripara126-43.jpg Pripara115-80.jpg Pripara115-79.jpg Pripara115-78.jpg Pripara115-75.jpg Pripara115-74.jpg CuebfyGUIAAsgFs.jpg Pripara118-66.jpg Pripara118-64.jpg Pripara118-62.jpg Pripara118-60.jpg Pripara118-54.jpg Pripara118-50.jpg Pripara118-48.jpg Pripara118-45.jpg Pripara118-40.jpg Pripara118-39.jpg Pripara118-37.jpg Pripara118-17.jpg Pripara119-84.jpg Pripara119-83.jpg Pripara125-32.jpg Pripara125-29.jpg C4vbMHBUEAA2FNo.jpg Pripara134-88.jpg Pripara134-85.jpg Pripara134-83.jpg Pripara134-81.jpg Pripara134-79.jpg Pripara134-77.jpg Pripara134-71.jpg Pripara134-62.jpg Pripara134-51.jpg Pripara134-50.jpg Pripara134-47.jpg Pripara134-46.jpg Pripara134-41.jpg Pripara134-37.jpg Pripara134-21.jpg Pripara134-20.jpg Pripara134-17.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Anime Category:Celeb Idol Category:Main Character Category:NonSugar Member